Final Fantasy 7: Bleached Twilight
by anabel the lady shark
Summary: After Edward left Bella Swan in New Moon, she died and became a soul reaper. What happens when Bella and her friends go to Gaia on their way to Hueco Mundo? What happens when they meet Cloud Strife and the rest of AVALANCHE? This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy 7: Bleached Twilight **

Prologue:

Bella's POV

You know after Edward said that he didn't want me anymore and left me, I felt like my life was over. Inside my mind the words that Edward told me were replaying, leaving mind numbing pain. I knew that my life was over; I didn't mean literary though.

Hi this is my first story and Bella is not the only main character. I finally gathered the courage to type this. At first I wrote three chapters that filled up my entire notebook, and I'm still not done with chapter 3. Please don't say that this sucks I mean come on I just started. Anyway I don't own Final Fantasy 7, Bleach, or Twilight. They belong with their owners. Some characters I made up.

Well please and review.


	2. Chapter 2 Bella

Hi it's me again. I hope whoever is reading this story is enjoying this. I forgot to mention that the Cullens will be in flashbacks and Bella will be the only character in Twilight. The timelines will be like this:

Twilight Saga: after Edward leaves in New Moon

Final Fantasy 7: after Advent Children

Bleach: when they are preparing for the war with Aizen

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Bleach, or Final Fantasy 7. They belong to their creators. Although there are some characters I made up.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Zanpakutō Talking_

**Chapter 1: Bella's Past**

Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I liked to be called Bella. You might be wondering why I'm not with Edward or Charlie, my dad. Well that's because I died and became a soul reaper. Let me tell you how I died.

Flashback: Bella POV

'I had to fall in love. I had to fall in love with a vampire. Edward Cullen… no I don't want to say his name. He doesn't know how much pain I'm feeling right now. I miss the Cull… I mean them.' Even though I don't want to remember him, I still go to the meadow. After passing through the trees I finally get to the meadow without tripping at all. 'Well this is a first.' The flowers in the meadow had started to bloom and for some reason it reminded me of _him_. "I wish you didn't have to go," I whispered to no one, or at least that's what I thought.

Then a menacing voice said, "Who went Bella?"

'No it can't be!' But it was. It was Victoria.

"Who left," taunted Victoria, "your precious Cullens?" She saw me wince. "What's the matter Bella? Did I strike a nerve?"

"The Cullens," I winced, "are not here Victoria." 'This is bad, really bad.'

"That's okay, it's you I wanted to talk to," Victoria laughed lightly.

"Why me," I asked as I started to walk away slowly.

"Well after little boyfriend, or should I say _ex- boyfriend_ killed my mate James, I decided 'why not kill his mate?' That way he'll know what it is like to lose someone they love."

I was really starting to be afraid so I just ran away from the meadow and Victoria, screaming for help.

Victoria was laughing like a maniac. "It's pointless Bella, no one can save you. Not even your precious Cullens."

I didn't care I just hoped that someone, anyone will answer my call for help. Suddenly I was thrown against a tree. 'Someone please help me.'

Victoria turned me around and grabbed my shoulders with her monster strength. She was smirking, at that we both knew she won. "Listen human. Even though that was fun, I'm starting to get a little bored." Then she sinked her teeth into my neck.

I screamed uncontrollably. Victoria was sucking me dry and no one was around to see it. 'Is this how it ends, Victoria sucking my blood after _he_ leaves? Well … maybe it's better this way. Edward wanted me gone so now I'm complying with his wish. Charlie… Mom, Phil, my friends at school, Jacob, and Billy, I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. It's not your fault, it's mine. I love you all.

End Flashback

It has been 100 years since that happened and being dead isn't so bad. Sometimes I don't have to go to school, unless it has to do with a mission. Then again I have to do paperwork. Also I fight with a sword. And Alice doesn't have to bother me with fashionable clothing styles everyday (I swear I feel like a mannequin). Plus I like my position in the Soul Society right now. I'm the 3rd seat of squad 5. I used to be in squad 4 as the 4th seat.

"Hello, Bella?" said a voice.

"Bella! Earth to Bella!"

"Huh? What?" I said in daze.

"What? Were you daydreaming again?" shouted a voice.

I adjusted my eyes to see two girls in front of me. Two girls I know very well. "Hi Momo, hi Anabel," I said in a groggy tone.

Momo Hinamori is about 5 feet tall (4 inches shorter than me). She tied her black hair in a bun and has brown eyes. Momo wears standard Soul Reaper clothes and wear the lieutenant armband with the squad 5 insignia on it.

Anabel Misaki is a different story. She had the standard robes except she had a sliver cloth tied around her waist, purple bandages covering the left elbow and blue bandages covering the other. Anabel also tied a black bandana, showing her brown curly hair on both sides. Now you want to know something really weird, she is one of the captains of the 13 court guard squads and she's younger than me! Anabel is 15 while I'm 18! Her haori has the 5th squad symbol, also sleeveless, and has a hood attached to it.

Both Momo and Anabel are my best friends. Momo acts like Angela while Anabel is just like a sister, in fact a long time ago we both decided that we're sisters because we got along well and we look like sisters. Other people think so too. The three of us are inseparable and the squad members respect us.

"Bella," Anabel said snapping her fingers. "Quit daydreaming! It's almost time for the meeting and then we have to go!"

"She's right Bella, are you feeling okay?" said Momo in a worried tone.

"Yeah it's just, I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous," I admitted.

"You're nervous about the meeting? Come on everybody knows who you are and they know what you can do, so don't worry," Anabel said in a confident tone.

"I know but… I think they are only going to see me as a vizard and not a member of the 5th squad."

"I don't think the captains and lieutenants will see you that way Bella," Momo reassured.

That's right Bella; I'm a vizard and look where I am now. I'm a captain of the 13 court guard squads. Besides if they look at you the wrong way I'll beat the crap out of them!" shouted Anabel raising her fist in the air.

After she that I started to imagine Anabel beating up everyone and Momo and I trying to restrain her. Laughing at that I said, "Thanks I'll keep your offer on that. I'll be ready in a few minutes I still need to finish packing. "

"Okay to tell you the truth I still need finish packing too sis," Anabel said while grinning.

"Then why come to me first? You usually finish something first before doing another task," I questioned my sister.

"Because," Anabel paused, having a worried look on her face, "I think you regret dying, becoming a soul reaper and meeting me."

I widened my eyes. How could she think that? I rushed over to Momo and Anabel and hugged her. I could tell that she was surprised that I did that and was frozen in shock. "Ana, how could you think that? I don't regret being a soul reaper. Before all I can do was run and hide from vampires. Now I can fight and defend myself with my Zanpakutō, and I don't regret having you as my sister. It just means I have someone to fight for." After that I felt Anabel's arms around my waist, hugging me with equal force.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "It's just… you've been spacing out lately and I thought I… I was the cause of it."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I guess next time I'll try to keep my daydreaming subtle," I reassured her.

"Okay Bella," Anabel said while backing away. "Well anyway my things aren't going to pack themselves. Hurry up and get ready or we will be leaving without you!" At that she left to her room to finish packing.

"You know," said Momo after a moment of silence, "Captain Misaki won't leave you behind right Bella?"

Closing my eyes and smiling I responded, "Yeah, she's kind of predictable that way but didn't she tell you to call her by her first name?"

"Yes," Momo responded shyly looking at the floor, "but I don't want to be rude."

"Nonsense," I countered. "I know Anabel and she doesn't like to be formal with her friends. I know I don't. I know you were raised that way but you need to… I don't know, be more you.

"Okay," Momo said trying to be brave. "I don't know if I can do this, but I'll try! You should finish packing Bella. Well I'll see you later."

"See you later Momo," I said as she was walking away. 'Now time to pack.' I was packing the supplies I thought were needed for the mission: a first aid kit, extra bandages, my soul phone, my soul candy, my iPod (for my music needs), pictures of me, Anabel and Momo, my fingerless black gloves and some sweets for Yachiru. 'Well that's everything on my list.'

Then I went to look at myself at the mirror. I had my standardized robes with a sliver cloth around my waist; my curly brown hair was to the bottom of my shoulder blades, my white fingerless gloves on, and my sheathed Zanpakutō on the left side of my leg. I also saw a chain necklace on my neck. Anabel has one too but we both lack the charms for the necklaces. 'Maybe we'll both find our charms soon. Well better hurry or else Anabel _will_ leave.'

**Damn that took awhile to finish. Though I don't think anyone is reading this story. The next two chapters that I wrote on my notebook are longer than this so I don't know if update weekly. It will take awhile. I need help on Bella's Zanpakutō though. At first I thought of a good one but I hated it a few days later. All I know that it has to do with wings like an angel. Could some of you guys give me ideas? That would really help a lot. Please review but don't be hurtful.**


	3. Chapter 3:New Enemy?

**To people that are reading this, here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I made up.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Zanpakutō Talking

**Chapter 2: New Enemy?**

Normal P.O.V

Life was normal in Gaia. Well as normal as it could after the incident with Kadaj and the Geostigma. The city of Edge was almost done rebuilding with surprisingly Shinra's help. AVALANCHE sometimes hang out at 7th Heaven living their somewhat normal lives. Even Cloud was happy. He's even smiling more and isn't as distant as before. Maybe everything is turning out for the better.

At 7th Heaven it was a normal day for Tifa; make food for Marlene and Denzel and also serve drinks to customers. Today is also the day Cloud would come home from his deliveries.

"Cloud," yelled Marlene, running down the stairs where Cloud and the others lived. "Cloud you're back!" Marlene then hugged Cloud with all of her might.

Cloud Strife went down to Marlene's level and gently ruffled her hair.(**AN:** **In this story Cloud still has clothes from Advent Children, but I'll change it later on. Back to the story!) **"Hi Marlene," Cloud greeted, "Where are Denzel and Tifa?"

Marlene thought about this for a second then immediately answered, "I think they are upstairs. I'm going to go get them Cloud!" Then Marlene ran up the stairs where the family lives.

Cloud smiled then took a seat at the counter where Tifa would serve drinks to the customers. For him it's been a while since he could just relax and enjoy the day. Being a hero is a hard job compared to others. Cloud was interrupted by his thoughts by Marlene and a boy running down the stairs, with a woman slowly following them.

"See! Told you he was here," said Marlene in a excited tone.

"Hi Cloud!" Said a boy in a dark green shirt and black pants.

Cloud then stood up and walked over to the boy and messed with his hair just like he did with Marlene a few moments ago. " Hey Denzel. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. I've been taking care of Tifa and Marlene while you were gone," Denzel said happily.

'Wow,' Cloud thought. 'Ever since he's been cured of Geostimga, Denzel is acting like a normal kid. Good for him.' "Well done," he smirked. " I think you could do a better job than I can."

When Tifa Lockhart finally got to Cloud and the kids she got worried about Cloud."Cloud, what are you doing here? I thought you had a delivery?" Asked a confused Tifa.

"I finished early and I thought I could surprise you," Cloud said approaching Tifa.

"I think we should go Denzel," said Marlene grabbing Denzel's arm.

"Yup. I think they need some _alone time._" Then the both of them went running up the stairs.

Luckily the bar was empty though it wasn't closed.

"You know Cloud, I miss you when you do your deliveries," Tifa says sadly.

Pulling Tifa to an embrace, Cloud whispered, "I'm sorry Tifa, but you know I'm doing this for you and the kids right?"

"I guess so, but take a break every once in a while, okay?" Tifa requested.

"Well I guess I could start right now," Cloud said slyly.

" What are you going to do with your break now Cloud?" Questioned Tifa.

Pulling back slightly to see her face, Cloud replied, "I can think of an idea." Then he kissed Tifa.

A few months ago, Cloud had finally told Tifa how he felt about her. Soon after they became a couple. Everyone was happy, but irritated that Cloud didn't do it sooner.

Surprised at the kiss, Tifa soon relaxed, wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck and closed her eyes. Smirking at this, Cloud then brought her closer to him, both bodies touching. But before things got too intimate, the phone rang.

Pulling herself out of the kiss Tifa said with a blushed on her face, "I better get that. It could be Yuffie telling me about her day."

While she was walking to the phone, Cloud was disappointed. 'Damn! Hopefully it's not another delivery. I just want to relax.'

"Strife Deliveries," Cloud heard Tifa say. "Yes? Okay, I tell him. Thank you. Goodbye." Then she hung up. After that she walked back to Cloud.

Hugging Tifa from behind and nuzzling her neck, Cloud asked, " Who was that Tifa?"

"It was Reeve. He says that he has something to show you at Rufus's place," Tifa sighed.

"Don't worry. Hopefully it isn't important Tifa," Cloud reassured her.

"Hope so, just come back in piece, okay Cloud?" Tifa requested.

"I'll try, I promise," Cloud said letting go of Tifa and giving her a short kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful!" Tifa shouted.

"Always am," Cloud replied, walking away.

As Cloud went outside of 7th Heaven, he went to the garage. Once there he got on his motorcycle Fenrir. Putting on his goggles he started Fenrir and drove off.

xxx

Down by the wasteland,(AN: **I think that's what it's called**) Cloud extra precaution during his ride. He didn't want to be attacked like last time. Nearby the lodge where Rufus lives outside of Edge, Cloud had a bad feeling that he was being followed. 'That's weird, I could have sworn I … never mind; it was probably nothing. Reeve probably has an idea he came up with or maybe he has another delivery for me to make.'

Soon Cloud got to Rufus's lodge. After getting off of his motorcycle, Cloud was quickly greeted by Reeve Tuesti.

"Hello Cloud. Glad you could make it."

"But why am I here?" Cloud asked.

"Oh forgive me," Reeve said. "We should discuss this important matter inside all right?" Then Reeve started walking up the stairs.

'Important?' Cloud thought. 'Maybe it has to do with that weird presence.' And at that, Cloud went up the stairs as well.

Entering the lodge, Reeve quickly got to the point, "Cloud, there is a reason why I brought you here today. This could impact the world as we know it but not in a good way. That's why I invited Rufus Shinra." Then Rufus stepped forward along with Tseng. Rufus doesn't have his blanket over him since the Geostigma was gone and he uses a cane instead of a wheelchair.

"Hello Cloud. So, you got called too?"

Cloud just nodded.

"Like I said," Reeve interrupting Rufus and Cloud. "I brought you both here for an important reason."

"Which is what Reeve?" Cloud asked finally saying something.

"All in due time Cloud. A couple of days ago, there was a break in at my lab and it involved two strangers."

"How the heck is it possible?" Cloud exclaimed.

"Yes, how could 2 people break into a highly secured lab?" Rufus questioned.

"Fortunately, I've brought the footage of the intruders at the scene of the crime." Showing a disc in hand, Reeve put the disc in the laptop. "Now I haven't seen this video either like you 3, but I do know that it wasn't done by human." He then started typing on his keyboard and finally pressed enter.

In the video there were SOLDIERs from First Class guarding the room. Then out of nowhere a big, black hole opened and 2 people came out.

One was tall, buff, had a bald head except the back of the head had a black ponytail. He also had black bushy sideburns with orange eyebrows with red markings under the eyes. The arrancar 's clothing includes a white, unzipped jacket to show his chest (ew), a black sash around the waist and a white hakama. But what is really strange about this guy is that he has a bone of a jaw on his chin.

The other arrancar was muscled, but not as muscled as the other. He had messy black hair with a bang between his green eyes with almost cat like pupils. The man had a broken helmet made of bone on his head. His clothing was similar to the other male but the jacket was zipped and the collar was sightly longer.

Besides the bones that both men were wearing, they both each have a hole on their chest.

All four men watching the video were shocked at what they were seeing. Reeve was right; those guys weren't human.

In the video, the guards were ready to attack the intruders.

"Halt!" One SOLDIER said. "You are not allowed in this facility!"

"You think you can take me on?" Taunted the buff arrancar. "Then come on! Hurry up and fight me!"

The SOLDIER ran up to the buff man but before he could land a punch, the enemy grabbed his fist.

"You can that a attack?" The arrancar said. Then he picked up the SOLDIER high in the air. "This is a attack!" The SOLDIER was thrown on to the ground, leaving a small crater and leaving the man unconscious.

The other 2 guards started shooting their bullets at the arrancar.

"Hey that tickles!" He said while laughing. In a blink of a eye, he was behind the guards and knocking them out with the strength of his elbows. "Ha! I barely used any strength for these weaklings."

Right when he was about to finish the SOLDIERs off, the other arrancar spoke. "Yammy what are you doing? You know we are not suppose to kill any humans," The helmet man sighed.

"Aw, come on Ulquiorra can't I kill them a little bit?" Complained Yammy.

Reeve, Cloud, Rufus, and Tseng were surprised that Ulquiorra was telling Yammy what to do. It is strange that they weren't suppose to kill anyone.

Ulquiorra then replied with a frown on his face, "No, Lord Aizen said that we must come here for information and also said not to hurt anyone. Now that it's settled, time to get what we came for."

While Yammy huffed in disappointment, Ulquiorra went to the main computer, took out a flash drive and started to download very important data about Gaia. "Now we are done, so let's go Yammy," said Ulquiorra showing the drive to Yammy.

"All right, all right I'm going." Then Yammy put his hand up which made a black hole open. "But what about that?" Yammy pointed at the camera.

"That's all right the people who are watching as just trash; nothing more, more less," stated Ulquiorra.

"I hope you're wrong because 'cuz I want to fight a strong opponent!" Yammy demanded and then walked to the portal.

Walking to the garganta, Ulquiorra looked back at the camera and spoke, "Like I said, just trash." After Ulquiorra said that he went into the garganta and it closed automatically. The video ended after that.

No one at Rufus' lodge knew what to say After moments of silence, Cloud had finally spoke, "So let me get this straight." Everyone's eyes turned to him. "Two people named Yammy and Ulquiorra came inside Reeve's lab by a black portal, defeated 3 First Class SOLDIERs like they were nothing and came here just to steal computer data?"

"Yes, it would appear so," spoke Tseng for the first time since he got there.

"What I don't get is who is Lord Aizen?" Questioned Rufus.

"Maybe the mastermind of all this?" Reeve said. "The way they looked tells me that they came from another world."

After that comment Cloud groaned. 'Aw man! I thought I said that I don't mess with other worlds. Now I have to call Leon and Sora and then have them rubbing the request in my face! I hate being me.' (AN:**Yes I decided to add a little bit of Kingdom Hearts, but only a little.**)

"I figured as much, but what world did they come from?" Rufus asked.

"I don't know but something tells me that they are coming back and in numbers." Reeve theorized.

"So basically it's like the Kadaj and heartless incidents." Cloud accused. When no one replied, he continued, "Thought so. Give me a couple of days to at least spend time with my friends and family, then I'll tell them what's happening all right?"

"Of course you can Cloud. Just remember to keep your guard up," Reeve said.

"And to think, I just started to take a break from my deliveries," Cloud said and getting out of the lodge. He quickly got on his motorcycle and drove off.

While driving, Cloud noticed the strange presence again. 'Now I know I wasn't being paranoid. Maybe this guy is like Yammy and Ulquiorra? Whatever. I think I should go to Aerith's church to get flowers for Tifa.' With his mind set on his destination, Cloud sped Fenrir to go to the church in Sector 5.

Unknown to Cloud, a mysterious voice said, "Time to play niño ."

xxx

Getting through the traffic was long, but eventually Cloud was near church by a few blocks. Suddenly 3 objects were falling from the sky, straight into Aerith's church. 'Crap not again.' Cloud complained. He knows what's it's like when that happens to you.

In a couple of minutes with his fast driving, Cloud got to the church. When he got there Cloud was a little nervous of what to expect. 'What if it's the enemy? Damn it Strife, get a hold of yourself!' Opening the door slowly, taking careful steps. Cloud's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect to see three kimono wearing girls there.

On his far right, there was a short girl with pink hair on her stomach sleeping. (**You know that wouldn't hurt Yachiru right?**) The far left was a teenage girl who wore a black bandana, bandages on her arms and with her black kimono also wore a white vest. The last one was on the flower field by the water, she was obviously the oldest. She had wavy, long, brown hair and also wore white fingerless gloves.

Seeing that all three are unconscious, Cloud then looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling has a bigger hole than it did before. 'What do I do now? Are these three involved with Yammy and Ulquiorra? What do I do?'Then Cloud heard a sound a movement.

"... ella," said a voice groaning in pain.

Looking at the trio, Cloud saw Anabel struggling to get up.

"Bella," Anabel croaked, walking to the flowers.

Cloud rushed to her side to assist. For some reason he felt like he had to help her.

Not noticing Cloud, the teenage girl repeated with difficulty, "Bella, Bella." As soon as she got the flower patch and pond, Anabel fell down exhausted, but Cloud caught her.

"Hey are you okay?" Cloud asked, slightly shaking the girl.

The soul reaper opened her eyes, revealing dark brown eyes looking at mako blue. "Don't worry about me … but... is … is everyone all right?" Asked the weak girl.

'She cares about her friends rather than herself,' Cloud realized. "Yeah, they're just sleeping."

The girl smiled weakly, "Well that's good." After that she went back to being unconscious.

Realizing that Anabel passed out, Cloud sighed, carried her bridal style to the pond by Bella and set her down. 'So this must be Bella,' looking at the other girl. 'Now that I think about it, these two look alike. Maybe they're related?'

Looking back at the pink haired girl who was sleeping, Cloud then walked to her. 'Who can sleep at a time like this? She also looks to young to be here with them. 6, maybe 8 years old.' Picking the sleeping lieutenant carefully, Cloud started to go back with the rest.

While walking, Cloud noticed Yachiru was sleep talking, leaning toward her, Cloud heard her say, "No Kenny! I want to go with Annie! No Kenny! Those are my sweets!"

Setting the girl down with the other soul reapers, Cloud walked to the nearest pillar and sat down. 'Kenny? Who is he? And what about Annie? This day getting weirder and weirder. Today I kissed Tifa, no surprise there. Next Reeve calls me and Rufus to show a video of two people from another world beat SOLDIERs from First Class like they were nothing and now I'm in charge of three girls wearing black kimonos who don't look like they're from Wutai.' "And to think."

Cloud said to himself, "I just started to take a break from my deliveries."

AN: **Finally! This took forever! Sorry for not updating but the truth is I'm lazy as hell. There I admit it. Besides, my family gets mad at for being on the computer too long. The next chapter will be on Anabel's POV and how they got there. I'm glad that I got a few reviews for this story. Even though it's tomorrow, Happy Halloween! Remember to review!**


End file.
